


Wonderland

by Schediaphilia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bad Ideas, Based on Fan Art, Coming In Pants, Complete, Crossdressing Kink, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Playboy Bunny Outfit thing, Sleep Deprivation, Thigh-high kink, ask to tag, author is very confused right now, explicit descriptions of love and other disgusting emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: Robbie has a bad idea while severely sleep deprived but it works out far better than he had hoped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this fanart by Sportathicc on tumblr.](http://sportathicc.tumblr.com/post/153977976299/i-have-no-shame)

This was arguably the worst plan Robbie had ever put into action in his entire life. Why had he sent Sportacus a letter to come to his lair? He already regretted it- he regretted a lot of things in fact. What if he  _ made fun of him _ ? Or  _ worse _ ? Robbie wasn’t sure what the worse option was, but he was nearly certain it was a definite possibility and somehow he would die. 

At the sound of Sportacus knocking on the hatch and calling out to him, sounding worried. Robbie twitched and forced himself to stop catastrophizing until he actually experienced a catastrophe. He paused a bit before speaking into the speaker. Maybe he could just tell him to go away. He’d made a mistake, he didn’t want to invite him over at all. That message which very clearly was addressed to Sportacus was almost definitely for… for Ms. Busybody. Yes. That was it- 

“Robbie are you all right? I’m coming in.”

Robbie ducked behind his armchair just as Sportacus came inside, peering from behind it as Sportacus looked around. He wasn’t here. Nope. No one here, no one- Robbie breathed in. No. No , this was ridiculous. Robbie had wanted this , and this outfit was expensive , and he wasn’t wasting the time and effort just for Sportaflop to-

Find him sprawled on his hands and knees, cowering behind his armchair in rabbit-themed lingerie, leggings already getting dirty from being on the floor of his not-so-clean lair. Sportacus was staring at him, mouth open, brow furrowed.

Robbie sat up, kneeling and pulled up his leotard with one purple-gloved hand, the other clenching tightly to his purple thigh-highs. 

“Hi,” Robbie offered before biting his lip.

Sportacus blinked once, twice, then shook his head.

“H-hi? Did you… did you need something?” Sportacus bent down and held out a hand to him, his eyes momentarily flicking down as Robbie accepted the help. Robbie shakily stood, feeling severely out of place and frankly cold, shuffling in his plum and maroon platform heels. 

“No.”

“....No?” Sportacus asked, looking at him with a strange expression. Why was he still holding his hand? Why was he looking at him like that? Was he going to yell at him for wasting his time or-or-

“Do you normally wear lingerie when you’re home alone or-”

“Yes!” oh my God please someone shut Robbie up, who just sits around in lingerie except god damn  _ perverts? _ This was not helping.

Sportacus paused and smiled, a brow raised, “Oh really? Because if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.”

Robbie flustered with a gulp, “Absolutely not, I would ne- I would-” He was cut off by Sportacus squeezing his hand and then pulling him closer. Sportacus was much too close to him. Robbie was breathless and all he wanted to do was look at anything  _ but _ the infernal elf but it felt like he was locked in on those eyes. 

Sportacus’s eyes ran down, down his body and Robbie shivered. Robbie jumped at a hand snaking around him, rubbing his lower back. Robbie looked at the offending arm incredulously and then back at Sportacus.

“You look very nice, Robbie,” Sportacus said in a low voice, “Please don’t be afraid. I won’t make fun of you.”

Damn that blue lunatic, how’d he manage to do that? How’d he know the one single thing Robbie was afraid of most? Robbie let out a frustrated breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Despite his annoyance that did actually calm him down considerably and- wait a second- was Sportacus  _ into this _ ? He hadn’t expected it to  _ actually work _ . Sure in theory everything would go just great, cliche porno logic, but deep down he hadn’t expected it to  _ work _ . 

Sportacus rubbed his lower back in a manner Robbie would dare to call ‘soothing’ in any other context. Just as he had steeled himself to respond, perhaps with something flirty (or more likely awkward as hell), Sportacus’s hand was trailing down his side, soon running over the hem of Robbie’s thigh high. Robbie jumped, his eyes flicking down to Sportacus’s and he swore his heart stopped.

Sportacus was staring at his legs in an expression Robbie was quite sure he’d never seen the other man express. Those damn eyes looked up into his suddenly and Sportacus’s face softened. Robbie watched him lick his lips, Robbie biting his own. Robbie didn’t have time to react when Sportacus pulled him closer, the hand that was on his thigh on the back of his head. By the time Robbie had realized what has happened he was already moaning into the rough kiss, instantly awestruck by Sportacus’s tongue brushing against his own and- oh god did he just  _ growl _ ? 

They broke apart for air, dazed. Before he could recover Sportacus was tugging him into another kiss, Sportacus’s mouth sucking on his lower lip, teeth clacking.  _ Holy shit _ . Sportacus was into this. He was  _ really _ into this. His head spun, ashe tried his best to breathe though his nose. Sportacus rubbed a free hand down his back and- hoooooooooly shit this was actually happening wasn’t it?

Robbie lost his balance at Sportacus’s touch on his ass, tumbling to the ground, the smaller man following suit on top of him. With a spectacular yelp, Robbie landed on the ground, thanking whatever deity that graced his life he hadn’t twisted his ankle, Sportacus failing as well with the rather tall buffer between him and the cold floor. 

Sportacus immediately recovered, hands on either side of Robbie’s head, gasping, “Are you okay?”

Robbie nodded breathlessly, “You surprised me.” 

Sportacus’s look of concern fell and turned quickly into embarrassment. He laughed awkwardly into Robbie’s neck. “I’m sorry, you just look…”

Sexy? Attractive?  _ Seductive _ ? 

“You look fantastic!” 

Robbie wasn’t sure what he had expected from Sportadork. Maybe he had a built in lewd-o-meter. ‘Only one lewd word allowed a day,’ Robbie imagined, and he’d already used it when he’d ask if Robbie was trying to seduce him. Robbie let out a soft laugh and only then realized how tense he was.

Sportacus pulled away and looked down at him with a smile and Robbie reached out, tugging off that annoying cap and shared his own smile at the sight of brown curls and not-entirely-human ears. Robbie ran his hand through the elf’s hair, delighted by the softness, delighting at Sportacus’s hot body on his.

“You look beautiful.”

Robbie gasped softly, fingers clenching in Sportacus’s hair. Robbie avoided his eyes, knowing far too intimately how they made his heart feel like he was going to drop dead any moment.  

“Do you mean that?” Robbie didn’t know why he’d lie. Maybe he was afraid of hurting Robbie’s feelings and he was just playing along. Robbie didn’t want that, he didn’t want a pity fuck.

Sportacus let out a small laugh and leaned in, brushing his lips against his softly, gently kissing him and pulling away to smile down at him. 

“Of course I do.”

Robbie’s heart swelled as he realized just how badly he was blushing, just how hard his heart was beating. Sportacus shifted and Robbie cursed softly, bucking up at the movement on his crotch. Sportacus stared, speechless before diving his head down to nuzzle Robbie’s neck, letting out a hot breath of air onto Robbie’s skin when Robbie’s fingers ran over the shell of his ear. Robbie groaned at the feeling of Sportacus’s breath on his ear, trembling. Sportacus seemed to be emboldened by Robbie’s reaction, responding by brushing his lips along Robbie’s neck experimentally. 

As Robbie leaned his neck away to give Sportacus access he considered the possibility Sportacus had no idea what he was doing. At the long wet lap over his neck that reminded him far too much of a dog his suspicions were confirmed. Or maybe that’s just how Sportacus was, animalistic. Robbie trembled at the idea, imagining how easily he could hold him against the wall and take him. When Sportacus sucked on his neck he moaned out, arching his back, mumbling quietly.

Sportacus pulled away and looked at him again, those damn blue eyes were going to be the death of Robbie. “What was that?”

Robbie turned his head, the words trapped in his throat. If he was going to be honest it was entirely reflexive, he has a lot of things going through his mind right now and he was beginning to already forget what he’d said. He wasn’t sure where to start or if he should even start. Where would he even begin? ‘I am currently derealizing violently because this is like a bad porno, also damn your eyes are pretty.’ Or how about, ‘I honestly am only running on 3 hours of sleep for the last week and I have no idea what I’m doing but there’s no way in hell I’d regret this,’ or maybe, ‘Holy fucking shit this is actually happening?’ 

Before Robbie could decipher his thoughts, Sportacus was sitting up and seemed uncomfortable.

“I’m so sorry- you’re probably really cold, do you want to-”

“Touch me,” Robbie blurted out.

Sportacus paused, a surprised look on his face. He opened his mouth and closed it. “Yes. Okay.”

“But seriously, this floor is cold, we should move.”

Robbie frowned. He was so sleep deprived it felt like his guts had been cored with ice, his consciousness frayed on the edges dulling the feeling of the cold. And besides, fucking on the floor was kind of hot. But it’s not like he could tell his impromptu lover that. In a way it was as nice as it was mildly annoying. 

As it turned out, Robbie didn’t have a choice in Sportacus’s insistence to move from the floor, as Sportacus merely scooped him off the ground and quickly deposited him into the closest warm looking piece of furniture. Robbie didn’t have time to re-orient himself before Sportacus was climbing into his lap, looking up into his eyes. Sportacus tilted his head and Robbie rose a brow, what? 

Sportacus reached up and Robbie felt his headband move- was he re-adjusting it? He had completely forgotten about the bunny ears… Sportacus flicked one of the ears and giggled before leaning in and giving Robbie a soft kiss. Robbie repressed the urge to sigh. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. It was like Sportacus was fighting with his own lust every step of the way, torn between being soft and taking what he wants. Robbie wasn’t sure, maybe this was just how elves are. 

“Now uh- what was it that you wanted?” Sportacus was doing a terrible job at hiding his half smile. Robbie rolled his eyes and steeled himself. 

“I want you to touch me.”

Robbie resisted the urge to laugh at the way Sportacus’s expression changed. He added the phrase to his growing ‘How to Seduce Sportacus: Tried and Tested!’ list. Within seconds Sportacus’s hands were running up his leotard body, stopping at his chest. 

Sportacus’s eyes flicked up to his as he ran his fingers under the top of the leotard, his expression asking for permission. Robbie leaned into his touch and Sportacus understood, carefully pulling it down enough to see Robbie’s nipples. And then he just stared. 

Robbie considered asking if he was okay. He seemed nervous all of a sudden. 

“Is it okay if I…”

Robbie snickered, “I’m not some blushing virgin. I know how to say no, Sportadork.”

“I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Sportacus replied softly, almost looking hurt. 

“And what? You think I’d just let you have your way with me if I didn’t like it?” 

Sportacus’s face somehow turned a deeper shade of red, “Point taken.” Sportacus looked up again before biting his lip and gently running a hand over one of Robbie’s nipples. Despite Robbie’s words, Sportacus kept his eyes on him for discomfort as he flicked it experimentally. Robbie closed his eyes at that, groaning lightly. It hurt but not enough to actually bother him and it felt pretty nice if he was going to be honest. 

Robbie arched up into Sportacus’s touch when he used both hands to play with Robbie’s nipples, moaning in surprise as he gently twisted them in his light grip. He trembled when one of his hands pulled away, missing the feeling, only to gasp when he felt a wet, hot mouth in its place. His hand shot out, clenching into Sportacus’s hair hard to pull him closer. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had his nipples played with before but this was  _ different _ . 

Robbie jumped at a hand on his crotch, eyes shooting open. He moaned openly at the sight of Sportacus’s mouth lapping around his nipple, at the feeling of Sportacus’s hand rubbing up and down slowly. Robbie bit his lip when Sportacus sucked, finding it increasingly more difficult to think straight as he rocked his hips in time to Sportacus’s hand. This felt far,  _ far _ too good Robbie decided when Sportacus tugged lightly on his nipple with his teeth. Robbie bit his lip to hold in a gasp as he rocked desperately into Sportacus’s hand, realizing far too late how close he was. His eyes rolled back as he arched in his armchair, fist clenching in Sportacus’s hair as his body tensed.

“Fuuuuck,” Robbie whimpered as his body shook, gasping for breath as his dick twitched against Sportacus’s hand. He whined at the euphoria rushing through his sleep-deprived mind, rutting mechanically into Sportacus’s hand. He let out a quiet groan as his body relaxed, hand going limp. He mindlessly ran his hand through Sportacus’s hair as he caught his breath.

Well, this was embarrassing. Robbie hadn’t exactly been planning to cum in his leotard, that was for sure.  Sportacus didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, he was smiling at him. Maybe he was proud of himself. If Robbie had made Sportacus cum in his pants he’d probably devote a good week to celebrating. Robbie frowned. 

“Sorry,” Robbie offered, still running his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“For what?”

Robbie avoided his look, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. He felt like a slut and not in the way he had intended. The wet stickiness he felt as he squirmed under Sportacus only managed to make him feel worse. 

“Well we didn’t get to… do anything.” 

Sportacus frowned at that. “What are you talking about?”

Robbie frowned. 

“Get off me.” 

Sportacus froze for a moment and Robbie swore for a moment he thought the other man would cry. But he quietly got off of him. Robbie stood and gestured for Sportacus to sit in the chair, not sure how he felt when he saw the look of relief on Sportacus’s face. 

“Take off your pants.”

Robbie was actually sort of surprised when he did as he asked and wished he was this obedient normally. Well, Robbie would take what he could get. Robbie tried not to react to the sight of Sportacus’s sizable erection and most definitely did not watch with interest as he tried to shove off his pants without removing his boots. Gross. Well, whatever, that wasn’t important. 

“Scoot forward and spread your legs.”

Sportacus hesitated a bit when he saw Robbie kneel in front of him. 

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Robbie cut him off. 

“O-oh, okay…” Sportacus shakily opened his legs, seeming a bit uncomfortable. Robbie didn’t like that. He didn’t know what he had done wrong. Was Sportacus worried Robbie was just reciprocating out of politeness and nothing more? Robbie tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Only Sportaloser would worry about something like that when he’s about to get his dick sucked. 

Robbie thought he would be more nervous, but Sportacus actually listening to him emboldened him, he wrapped a hand experimentally on Sportacus’s shaft. Robbie paused, feeling a rush of power when he twitched in his hand, slowly sliding up to swipe a finger over the head. He was hard- really hard, and there was a surprising amount of precum already dripping down. Robbie shuddered as he realized  _ he’d _ caused this reaction. This was all his fault and it felt wonderful. 

He held the shaft with one hand, placing the other firmly on Sportacus’s thigh as he sized him up, deciding what the best way to make Sportacus moan was. He gave a few shaky pumps before sticking out his tongue, running it in a long stripe from the base of his dick to the head, popping the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue slowly around it. Sportacus made a particularly intoxicating noise when he sucked and pumped his hand. 

Robbie stiffened at a hand on the back of his head, worried he’d push himself further in. But no, he merely laid his hand there. He was being surprisingly well behaved considering his behavior from earlier. Robbie took in a deep breath through his nose as he tried to relax his throat, pulling in as much of Sportacus as he could without gagging. He ran his tongue hard along the bottom of his shaft as he sucked, loving the tiny groans of appreciation coming from the other man. 

He began moving his head, increasing suction as he reached the tip and running his tongue along the underside all the while. Robbie shuddered at the realization he was  _ shaking _ . He worried for a second he was overstimulating him but with Sportacus’s gentle but stable hand pushing him down he figured he was doing something right. He looked up as he ran his tongue along the frenulum and he froze at what he saw.

Robbie wasn’t sure what he expected but he sure didn’t expect Sportacus to be looking down at him like he was the most beautiful, awe-inspiring thing he’d ever seen. Robbie felt his face redden as his heart sped up. Why was he embarrassed  _ now _ ? He should be embarrassed by sucking him off at all, not that he’s into it. He breathed hard through his nose to catch his breath before return to his ministration, albeit a bit more shyly. Robbie couldn’t take his eyes off of him and while it was fantastic to see his mouth part, plump lips as Sportacus groaned and pushed his head ever-so-slightly more; it was hard to look at his eyes.

God, his eyes. Robbie swore he just saw his pupils dilate even bigger as he stared at him, tongue running more slowly on his shaft. Sportacus was so gentle, so concerned for his well-being, so… God, he wasn’t in love with him was he? That would be disgusting and entirely unfitting. Sportacus loved  _ exercising _ and  _ carrots _ , or whatever, not  _ Robbie _ . Robbie tore his eyes away. Nope, no more, fuck that, he was already over thinking things. He didn’t need to worry about this when a dick was bumping against the back of his throat. 

Now, what was that thing he did that made Sportacus shake and moan? Was it when he twisted his head as he pulled back, slowly increasing suction? Or was it when he swirled his tongue along the glans? Robbie hummed lowly in the back of his throat when he felt Sportacus’s leg shake under his hand. Sportacus was pushing a bit more urgently on his head this time, his hips jerking a bit more mindlessly. Robbie pulled back with a twist of his head, running his tongue along the underside hard before taking a deep breath in through his nose. 

He quickly shoved as much as he could of Sportacus down his throat, trying not to gag. He felt his eyes being to water when Sportacus jerked hard into his mouth with a surprised moan. God, if he wasn’t so sleep deprived he was sure he’d already be hard again. Robbie closed his eyes and backed of a bit before taking more of him, gagging a bit but holding steady. He wasn’t sure whether it was the lack of air, the sex, or the sleep deprivation; but he felt strange. He felt like a spear of ice was carving out his insides, but his hands and feet felt strangely tingly and warm, he felt like he could happily pass out and fall away from his body at this very moment.

His consciousness wavered as a wet gag forced its way out of his mouth, Robbie pulling back instinctively, gasping with a moan as- that wasn’t what he thought it was, was it? Robbie kept his eyes closed as Sportacus groaned, feeling something wet, hot, and thick land on his face and trail down his neck and chest. Robbie kept his eyes closed even when he felt it stop, just listening to Sportacus catch his breath. Robbie wasn’t really sure if he’d ever heard him winded before… 

“Oh my- Robbie, I’m so sorry- I didn’t-”

“Towel,” Robbie answered. He opened his eyes hesitantly, looking up at the elf who was standing over him looking like he’d just committed a great atrocity. Robbie coughed, a tear cascading down his cheek as a remnant from the stress he put himself through. He didn’t even want to think about how he looked right now. He could only imagine what Sportacus thought of him now, not that he minded. In fact, the idea of Sportacus thinking about him as the teary cumslut looking up at him sort of excited him. Sportacus scrambled away.

Robbie took a moment to assess his situation. Stockings: ripped. High heels: Looking  _ fine _ . Bunny ears: he couldn’t even find them. Leotard: disheveled. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care as he mindlessly inspected the beginning of a tear on the knee of his stocking. 

“Look at me.”

When had Sportacus come back? Robbie obeyed and closed his eyes, the hot damp towel on his face relaxing him. Sportacus carefully wiped at his face, then his neck and chest. Robbie could feel him wiping his leotard too. Just how much could this guy cum anyway? Ridiculous, no one needs that much. Robbie momentarily regretted pulling away. He should have swallowed- now that would have impressed him. His head swayed as he gripped a hand loosely around Sportacus’s wrist. He felt something soft under him. 

“Are you okay?” Sportacus was holding a hand on his face so Robbie opened his eyes. He was in his chair. Sportacus must have carried him there. 

“Never been better.” Robbie answered before closing his eyes again. He heard some shuffling next to him, fabric. Was he leaving? Well he couldn’t expect him to stay he supposed but he hadn’t thought Sportacus to be the gun and run sort of guy. 

He smiled at the feeling of Sportacus squeezing into the chair next to him, at his arms wrapping around him in a manner Robbie could almost swear was protective. The tight fit didn’t bother Robbie, who was already half asleep. Sportacus was shifting their bodies, having some trouble with Robbie being mostly unconscious. Robbie leaned back into Sportacus’s chest.

“That was fun.”

“Yeah.”

“We should…. Do that again…”

“I’d like that,” Sportacus whispered his reply. 

Robbie made as close to an affirmative noise as he could before falling asleep. 

 

By the time Robbie woke up Sportacus was gone. Robbie wasn’t too surprised considering it was- he checked the clock- 3 PM the next day. Whoops. Robbie wiggled out of the clothes and wandered off to take a quick shower.  As the hot water hit him he tried to remember the details of last night. It had been late, Sportacus had gone to bed, but Robbie… Had he sent him a letter? That seemed right. That was dumb of him. Well, it was dumb, but it ended up all right in the end. Robbie couldn’t really complain about the results. What was the phrase? The ends justify the means? Something like that. He sighed out, unsure how to feel about the giddiness in his chest.

It had all felt like a dream. If he hadn’t found cum splotches on the leotard Robbie would probably have just written it off as a fever dream. In a way, it upset him. He wasn’t as alert, as present as he could’ve been for his first time with him. Robbie blushed as he stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel- and finding none. Ah.. right. He grumbled as he opened the towel closet and found another and began wiping his head dry. When he was finished he threw on a bathrobe and slippers, stalking into the larger room of his lair. 

Why was Robbie assuming there’d be a next time? For all he knew Sportacus spent the day cursing himself, perhaps even cursing Robbie, for all he knew Sportacus  _ hated _ him- Robbie’s eye caught onto something he didn’t remember being there before. There was a note on the stand next to his chair.  For a moment he was afraid to read it. Maybe he’d just chuck it into the trash. 

He sat down and pulled up the note, brow furrowing as he puzzled out the words. 

“Sorry for leaving so soon. 

I promised the kids we’d play basketball this morning. 

I hope you sleep well. 

Feel free to send me a letter anytime you need me.

~Sportacus”

Robbie smiled, relief spreading through him. He laid back in his chair with a dumb grin on his face. Anytime he needed it huh? Noted. Robbie kicked back his chair and stretched out. For a half-baked plan that was borne out of sexual frustration, sleep deprivation, and a little too much sugar, it had gone much better than it had any right to. If Robbie didn’t know better he could swear Sportacus fancied him before this- well that was a dumb idea. That wasn’t important. Robbie had won, and winners deserved naps and he intended to ride this wave of sleepiness as long as he could. He curled up on his chair, patting mindlessly until he found his blankie and quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
